


как спалить офис

by gallyanim



Series: wti [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suit Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: джинён/джексон, pg-13; целоваться от нехватки времени
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: wti [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	как спалить офис

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [how to burn your office down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362171) by [mrs_hudson_wannabe (jana_nox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/mrs_hudson_wannabe)



это один из тех дурацких дней, когда на одну маленькую редакцию сваливается слишком много больших событий, и все сразу, все одновременно, и все надо осветить и обработать, и даже бэмбэм ("почему даже", возмущается он каждый раз, "в мире моды за минуту новостей будет побольше, чем у каждого из вас за день") носится взмыленный, утверждая у главного редактора то-сё пятое-десятое, а потом такой же взмыленный строчит послания бильд-редакторке. бильд-редакторка пак чимин сидит за соседней стенкой, но бэмбэм почему-то стесняется зайти сам. очень подозрительно, шепчет в столовой на ухо марку югём, но стесняется он именно в те дни, когда не может контролировать безупречность своего внешнего вида.

югём и марк успевают сходить в столовую, но это не отменяет того, что день абсолютно безумный.

трамп пишет в твиттер про новые санкции в ответ на старые китайские махинации.  
в мексиканском заливе горит танкер (сомалийские пираты, немедленно сообщает бэмбэм, и когда джексон пытается показать ему на карте расстояние между сомали и мексикой, только фыркает презрительно, а потом оказывается прав. почему-то никто не понимает траектории мышлени сомалийских пиратов лучше, чем начальство отдела моды).  
горит танкер, и вместе с ним горит заседание опек плюс, чьи договоренности теперь надо переписывать с нуля — а ещё ведь и санкций новых могут насыпать, пока перепишут.  
в отделе энергетики горит ёндже, всего лишь пытающийся собрать обрывки информации в удобоваримый промежуточный дайджест.  
джинён затаскивает джексона в подсобку и остервенело целует много раз, едва закрыв за ними дверь.

джинён тоже горит — весь день, ужасно, невыносимо горит, прожигая под собой пол до будки охраны на первом этаже. джексон пришёл на работу в галстуке, попробуйте тут не гореть.

— джинёнааа, — шёпотом стонет джексон ему в губы и кладёт пальцы поверх джиненовых, сжимающих его пресловутый галстук.

у джексона сухие губы, и он пахнет ментоловый зубной пастой, потому что всегда чистит зубы после обеда. джинён такими хорошими привычками похвастаться не может.

у джексона редколлегия "пулей сразу после обеда", и наверное это время наступило ещё пять поцелуев назад, но у джинёна в общем свои две заметки, четыре на редактирование и обсуждение рекламной стратегии на квартал с отделом маркетинга.

должно же быть что-то хорошее в сегодняшнем рабочем дне, и достаточно хорошее, чтобы уравновесить все свалившиеся на них большие события. джинён с очевидным сожалением отпускает галстук джексона, заметно ослабший на его шее, и очень внимательно смотрит, как джексон его поправляет.

— собирался на редколлегии выглядеть прилично, — хмыкает джексон. у джинёна сужаются глаза в хитрые щёлочки, когда он за невозможностью снова притянуть джексона к себе за галстук и поцеловать настойчиво, жадно, исследуя весь его рот языком в миллионный раз, тискает джексона за бедро.

— ну я понял, что ты думаешь насчёт того, насколько прилично это вышло, — джексон вздыхает и быстро целует его сам ещё раз, успеть напоследок.

— а вышло горячо, — джинён кивает. — не хуже танкера.

без чёрного юморка они бы не выжили, конечно.

на самом выходе из подсобки джинён чувствует шлепок по заднице. ладно, без этого он бы тоже не выжил, а так уж как-нибудь постарается.


End file.
